dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diane Lane
Diane Lane (* 22. Januar 1965 in New York City) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Leben Lane kam schon ihn ihrer Kindheit mit der Schauspielerei in Verbindung, ihr Vater war ein Schauspielleher und ihre Mutter eine Nachtclubtänzerin. Im Alter von sechs Jahren hatte Lane ihren ersten Bühnenauftritt. Im Alter von vierzehn Jahren feierte sie ihr Filmdebüt in dem Oscargewinner Ich liebe dich - I love you - Je t'aime von George Roy Hill. Für ihre Rolle konnte den Young Artist Award ''als Beste Hauptdarstellerin gewinnen. Anschließend begann für Lane eine Zeit der Durststrecke die sie jedoch 1983 in zwei Filmen von Francis Ford Copploa beenden konnte. Ein Jahr später spielte sie eine Rolle in dem heutigen Kultfilm ''Rockoper Staßen in Flammen. '' Nach weiteren Flops in den Nachfolge Jahren entschied sie sich 1984 eine dreijährige Pause einzulegen. Ihre nächsten Filme waren die beiden Thriller ''Hautnah verfolgt und Chicago Blues. In den Folgejahren spielte Lane Hauptsächlich in kleineren Produktionen. Mitte der 1990er Jahre spilete sie Neben damaligen Hollywoodgrößen Robin Williams, Wesley Snipes, Sylvester Stallone und Goerge Clooney. Ihren endgültigen Durchbruch aber hatte sie 2002 in dme Beziehungsdrama Untreu neben Richard Gere. Ihre Rolle brachte ihr zahlriche Filmpreise sowie eine Golden Globe- und Oscarnominierung. Heute ist Lane Meist als Hauptdarstellerin aktiv in Filmen wie Die Hollywood Verschwörung oder Killshot. 2013 übernahm sie die Rolle der Martha Kent in der Comicverfilmung Man of Steel, neben Henry Cavill, Russel Crowe und Kevin Kostner. Ihr Rolle wird sie ebenfaqlls in der Fortsetzung'' Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' verkörpern. 2015 übernahm sie eine Nebenrolle in dem Pixar Film Alles steht Kopf. Filmografie *1979: Ich liebe dich – I love you – Je t’aime (A Little Romance) *1980: Touched by Love / To Elvis, with Love *1981: Great Performances (Fernsehserie) *1981: Ladies and Gentlemen, the Fabulous Stains *1981: Zwei Mädchen und die Doolin-Bande (Cattle Annie and Little Britches) *1981: Child Bride of Short Creek (Fernsehfilm) *1982: National Lampoon’s Movie Madness (National Lampoon Goes to the Movies) *1982: Six Pack *1982: Wenn Märchen wahr werden (Miss All-American Beauty, Fernsehfilm) *1983: Die Outsider (The Outsiders) *1983: Rumble Fish *1984: Straßen in Flammen (Streets of Fire) *1984: Cotton Club *1987: Hautnah verfolgt (Lady Beware) *1987: Chicago Blues (The Big Town) *1988: Lonesome Dove (Der Weg in die Wildnis) *1988: Liebestraum (Love Dream) *1989: Weg in die Wildnis (Lonesome Dove) (Vierteilige TV-Serie) *1990: Crisis (Vital Signs) *1990: Blutiger Engel (Descending Angel, Fernsehfilm) *1992: Knight Moves – Ein mörderisches Spiel (Knight Moves) *1992: My New Gun *1992: The Setting Sun (Rakuyô) *1992: Chaplin *1993: Indian Summer – Eine wilde Woche unter Freunden (Indian Summer) *1993: Perfect Crimes (Fallen Angels, Fernsehserie) *1994: Die älteste noch lebende Rebellenwitwe erzählt (Oldest Living Confederate Widow Tells All, Fernsehfilm) *1995: Judge Dredd *1995: Endstation Sehnsucht (A Streetcar Named Desire, Fernsehfilm) *1995: Wild Bill *1996: Jack *1996: Bullet Point / Eine Sippschaft zum Ermorden (Mad Dog Time) *1997: Liebe aus zweiter Hand (The Only Thrill) *1997: Mord im Weißen Haus (Murder at 1600) *1998: Gunshy – Aus Leidenschaft zum Mörder *1998: Grace & Glorie (Fernsehfilm) *1999: A Walk on the Moon *1999: Mein Hund Skip (My Dog Skip) *2000: Land der Gesetzlosen (The Virginian, Fernsehfilm) *2000: Der Sturm (The Perfect Storm) *2001: Hardball *2001: The Glass House *2002: Untreu (Unfaithful) *2003: Unter der Sonne der Toskana (Under the Tuscan Sun) *2005: Fierce People – Jede Familie hat ihre Geheimnisse / Unter Wilden (Fierce People) *2005: Frau mit Hund sucht… Mann mit Herz (Must Love Dogs) *2006: Die Hollywood-Verschwörung (Hollywoodland) *2008: Untraceable *2008: Jumper *2008: Das Lächeln der Sterne (Nights in Rodanthe) *2008: Killshot *2010: Secretariat – Ein Pferd wird zur Legende (Secretariat) *2011: Cinema Verite (Fernsehfilm) *2013: Man of Steel *2014: Every Secret Thing *2015: Alles steht Kopf (Inside Out, Stimme) *2015: Trumbo *2016: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *2016: Bonjour Anne *2017: Justice League Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Schauspieler